A rail vehicle consist generally includes two or more rail vehicles that are mechanically coupled together to travel along a set of rails. A train is one example of such a rail vehicle consist. Typically, the train may include one or more powered rail car, such as a locomotive, and one or more non-powered rail car. In general, the rail vehicle consist may include a master or lead locomotive, one or more trailing locomotives linked behind the master locomotive, and one or more non-powered rail cars linked behind the one or more trailing locomotive. The master locomotive and the one or more trailing locomotives may communicate with each other via a communication link. For example, a train line, such as a wire harness, may interconnect each of the locomotives of the rail vehicle consist.
In certain rail vehicle consists, the master locomotive and the one or more trailing locomotives may each be powered by a diesel engine. In most diesel locomotive engines, the fuel itself is used as a lubricant for the engine fuel injector. Accordingly, problems may arise when the locomotive fuel level starts to become critically low because the engine fuel injector will not be properly lubricated. Moreover, if a diesel locomotive engine runs completely out of fuel significan damage may be caused to the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,011 (the '011 patent) discloses a consist manager for controlling a consist having a lead locomotive and at least one trailing locomotive. While the '011 patent teaches the consist manager controlling the locomotives and teaches a graphical user interface allowing a user to selectively identify characteristics of the locomotives in the consist, it fails to teach the monitoring and controlling of the locomotives based on a warning determined from the identified characteristics of the locomotives.